FwPCSS44
is the 44th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 140th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Michiru and Kaoru begin to realize that with either Destruction or the power of Spirits vanishing; they may disappear as well. Summary Saki, Mai, Michiru, Kaoru, and Minori are riding the bus on their way to a location. Minori chats about the various snacks she brought, but neither Kiryuu sister seem to be listening, due to their own problems. Mai asks Minori what kind of animals she will be drawing, but she admits that she doesn't really know which she can draw, so Mai suggests she just draws whatever she wants, causing Saki to voice that she will do that with the food- causing Minori to comment that all she thinks about is food. Everyone laughs, except for Michiru and Kaoru; which doesn't go unnoticed by Mai. The girls get off of the bus soon enough and reach their destination: the Zoo. There, Ms. Shitataare is revealed to be posing as a popcorn seller. Dorodoron comes by to ask for some but she refuses by saying she has none. The girls observe the petting zoo area, with Flappy and Choppy suddenly speaking about how hungry they are. Saki and Mai take off for a moment to feed them, leaving behind Moop and Foop, who wish to see the other animals, ignoring their warning not to leave. After they return, Minori starts to worry after witnessing the Monkeys fighting, but Mai explains that they will make up soon, because they are like a family. The top monkey there is like a father to the others, so things will be fine. While this cheers up Minori, Michiru and Kaoru start to think about Dark Fall and Akudaikan. Minori runs off to draw the monkeys, allowing Saki and Mai to ask if Michiru and Kaoru are alright. They claim to be alright, but recall what Princess Filia mentioned sometime back. They had confirmed to her that they enjoy being at the Land of Greenery, but they feel bad over betraying Akudaikan, their creator. Princess Filia explains that the girls had been revived with two different powers- one of Spirits, the other of Destruction. If either was to disappear, they may as well. She suggests to the sisters that they choose a path they can entirely believe to be right without lying to their feelings. Currently, Saki and Mai try to locate Moop and Foop. Ms. Shitataare and Dorodoron use this moment and attack, causing rain to suddenly form in the sky. Saki and Mai transform into Cure Bright and Cure Windy while the sisters attack Dorodoron after he tries to throw a big mud ball at the Cures. Ms. Shitataare attacked them and Dorodoron continues to try to hit them with mud balls. To try discouraging the girls, they attempt to tell them that they will lose Michiru and Kaoru. This seems to be enough to distract them momentarily, causing Michiru and Kaoru to ask why they aren't trying as hard as they normally do. After they admit that they don't want to lose their friends, Michiru and Kaoru convince them to believe that destiny can be changed and their wishes may be granted. Moop and Foop return and give Bright and Windy their Spiral Ring Set. Then Dorodoron flew up in the sky, with Michiru and Kaoru using their own abilities to remove Goyan's mask from him. Bright and Windy used Spiral Star Splash to defeat him and send Ms. Shitataare running back to Dark Fall. Later, Minori shows everyone a drawing she did: monkeys with everyone's faces. They find amusement after noticing that the monkey based on Saki is eating a banana. Major Events *Michiru and Kaoru realize that if Akudaikan finally dies, they will disappear permanently. *Michiru and Kaoru use their power to destroy Goyan's "revival seal" on Dorodoron, allowing the Cures to defeat him once again. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Dorodoron *Ms. Shitataare *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru Secondary Characters *Korone *Princess Filia *Hyuuga Minori Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes